<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OceanClan's Legend by C_C_M</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601800">OceanClan's Legend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C_M/pseuds/C_C_M'>C_C_M</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C_M/pseuds/C_C_M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Far away from any clan, there is a clan known as OceanClan. Life is peaceful until they are threatened by a bloodthirsty group of rouges that want nothing more than to take over their territory. </p><p>As tensions rise, there only hope is a loner named Birch who might be able to help them and become the hero they need to save their clan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>OceanClan's Legend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ocean waves crashed onto the shore only to slowly retreat. The sun was already beginning to sink below the waves. It's light becoming a bright orange tint.</p><p>A large white tom sat next to a large stone that sat on the grass before the beach. It was engraved with many claw marks.</p><p>Instead of focusing on it for too long, he instead watched the waves until the young kits got his attention. All of them were playing peacefully by the water's edge. Not far away, their mothers were keeping watch of them to make sure they didn't go too deep.</p><p>"Cloudstar? Can I talk with you?" he turned around to see a young apprentice with blue-gray fur.</p><p> "What is it that you wish to ask about?" Cloudstar asked as she sat down in front of him. "I want to hear a story!" she said, catching Cloudstar off guard.</p><p>"A story? Aren't you a bit old for them?" The young cat shook her head. "I've heard that you have the most amazing stories about our ancestors. That's why I came to you".</p><p>"Really?" he said, not believing her.</p><p>"Come on, I need a break from Splashtail," she pleaded, "He's working me too hard again," she whispered under her breath in case her mentor was nearby. </p><p>Cloudstar was slightly amused. "I don't know Mistypaw, I've had a long day and I am getting tired," Cloudstar said and yawned.</p><p> "Please, Cloudstar! I really want to hear a story from you," she begged.</p><p>Finally, Cloudstar gave in. "Alright, but just one story. You'll have a very busy day tomorrow". Cloudstar lay down in front of the large rock that was the tallest out of all the stones near the beach.</p><p>"The story that I will tell you is one that happened many moons ago when I was a young apprentice. It was a tale of how an outsider became a hero for our clan". Mistypaw looked at him surprised. </p><p>"Really? An outsider saved our clan? Can you tell me all about him?" she asked, getting really excited.</p><p>Cloudstar purred loudly. "Of course, I'll tell you how it all started. I still remember how he told me how he got to OceanClan. It all started with a storm...".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>